The Varia Christmas Fairy
by Preppy-Stealthy-Ninja
Summary: All it took was one letter from the Ninth. A letter inviting Tsuna over to the Varia mansion for 'A luxury Christmas' promising compensation for the ring battle. Tsuna was against it, but Reborn and the rest force him to go. Now million miles away, he's forced to dress up as a fairy to lure Xanxus out. What happens when they're locked in a room? Not X27 Secret Santa fic for Erephen


_A/N:_ **This Secret Santa fic is for **

***drum rolls***  
** ...Erephen!**

** I'm sorry I didn't do X27 as you desired. ^_^ I hope you enjoy this: Tsuna is a Christmas fairy. I felt it was apt to apply that perspective ;) If I failed in this, you can tell me XD**

**Set after the Ring Battle and before the future arc. ^_^**

**Warning: Cross-dressing, swearing (Varia), abused Tsuna, a very badly written fight-scene, a HDW-mode Tsuna in a red sparkly dress and slight chance of OOCness. **

**Beta'd by: _WhiteAngel128_**

**__Epic cover drawn by: Hamano Chiaki**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I NOT KNOWING WHAT YOU SAY. KHR NOT MINE...KHR IS AKIRA AMANO, NOW SHOO SCROOGE!**

* * *

Tsuna watched as the first snowflake landed in Namimori, nestling silently on his windowpane. The first sign that Christmas was indeed not far away. It was a few days away from Christmas, but Tsuna still felt a tinge of regret as he gazed forlornly out of his window. He was not going to be spending Christmas at home with his mother, Nana, Reborn, Lambo, I-pin, Bianchi and Fuuta. He wasn't going to get a visit from his friends Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei. He was not even going to see his childhood crush Kyoko or his friend Haru—however annoying she may have been, he would still miss her.

This was going to be long, lonely Christmas.

He let out a dejected sigh as he pulled his gaze away from the window and recommenced in packing his already crammed luggage. He inserted everything that he knew Reborn would later enquire about. His gloves and dying will pills, his pants and shirts. His Christmas homework from his school teachers had also been packed. He exhaled a sigh of relief as he slumped against the edge of his bed, thinking about the letter and what possibility it would bring him.

"I don't even want to go," he moaned silently, draping himself across the bed and closing his eyes. He reminisced about the letter that the Ninth had sent last week—a special delivery post all the way from Italy. Tsuna knew it was the Ninth's due to the Dying Will that flourished from the page and Reborn, after much speculation, affirmed that it was indeed from the Ninth.

But the question was: _Why?_

Tsuna's eyes shifted to the letter, frayed at the edges and curling piteously on the side of his desk. He heaved himself up from his bed and sauntered towards it, picking up the letter in the process. His eyes swiftly perused the letter critically, as they always did, as he tried to decipher what state of mind the Ninth was in when he sent this letter. Even Reborn had raised an eyebrow at the letter, but nobody had actually commented on it. Even Gokudera had been a little dubious at the tone, but he had assured Tsuna that it would be for the best because, "_The Ninth is awaiting your presence, Tenth!"_

Wordlessly Tsuna read the letter to himself, without the ever-vigilant eye of Reborn. Reborn would have snatched the letter from him if Tsuna displayed any signs of backing away from the Ninth's plan—which admittedly he had displayed when he had initially read the letter (You couldn't blame him, it did after all sound very farfetched.)

_Dear Tsunayoshi._

_I hope you are doing well, and everything is going smoothly on your side. Greet your mother for me, okay? Your father says hello and he is very proud of you. We're all proud of you after you'd demonstrated your strength in the ring battle — I'm grateful that you saved me._

The first part was alright, but it was the second half of the letter that it began to get dodgy, Tsuna mused, as he reread it with a bemused smile on his face.

_I bet you are wondering why I really wrote this letter. I can already picture Reborn's face as he reads this. The real reason why I wrote this letter was to invite you over to the Varia mansion for a one-week luxurious experience as compensation for all the trouble that we have caused you over the months._

_I have already spoken to your father and he has agreed and we have settled the arrangement. I do hope to hear from you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Timeteo Nono._

Since when was the Varia mansion a 'luxurious' experience? He should have substituted it for a 'bloody' experience, considering that a stay with the Varia would inevitably lead to a massacre. Tsuna was shuddering just imagining the scene.

If Tsuna had interpreted it right, the Ninth was indicating that he should spend the 2 days with the Varia—_his Christmas_. Tsuna could already envision a bloody scene where he would be performing a key role in. How could he even spend a day with people who loathed his guts and found his presence abhorrent? He was going to come back home, mutilated, maimed and killed by the assassins—he would be dead before the day finished. Just how had the Ninth even _entertained_ that notion? It was a conspiracy where the Ninth and his father deliberately calculated ways to destruct his Christmas. He could envisage them sitting contentedly in their snug chairs, feeling tranquil as they sipped tea and debated ways to ruin him.

Now Tsuna knew why he hated his father. His mother was blameless. She had no knowledge about the wicked and malevolent ways the mafia functioned. She had been overjoyed that his _grandfather_ invited him over to Italy for a pleasant holiday (Since when was the Ninth his grandfather?)—she had even expressed envy as she listed things to pack.

"Dame-Tsuna!"

Before Tsuna could turn around, a painful low kick was aimed at his shin. He winced and howled in pain as he gripped at his knee, springing up and down. With watering eyes, he scowled at the small infant who was currently smirking diabolically at him. Tsuna clenched his teeth and hissed, "Why did you do that for Reborn?!"

Reborn, without answering him, promptly jumped on his bed and sat down.

"Why?!" Tsuna replied with irritation as the infant continued to ignore him.

After what appeared like an agonizing minute, Reborn turned to face him and gave him a feigned look of an apologetic face. "Do you want an apology?"

Tsuna gave an insufferable sigh. "You know what I want Reborn."

Reborn wasn't dumb, having trained his pupil for a long period; he acknowledged that Tsuna was not talking about the pain that Reborn had just imposed on him. Tsuna had become accustomed to it and at times like today, did express complaint. But this was different; Tsuna was talking about the letter and his stay with the Varia.

Quite frankly, Reborn did harbour some feeling of unease and discomfort, but he had quelled it after he confirmed that the Dying Will flame was indeed from none other than the Ninth—without Tsuna's consent he had consulted the Ninth to affirm it. The Ninth had agreed that it was from him and Reborn suppressed all unease that he was harbouring at that moment.

With a poker face Reborn said, "Nope. I'm not a mind reader, Dame-Tsuna,"

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but you usually know what I'm thinking."

_Like now_, Reborn thought. His student could never hide anything from him; he was what one might call an open book. Everything, all of his emotions was exposed on his face.

"You can't back out of it. It would be a good experience for you as a mafia boss," Reborn nodded at him as Tsuna got up and dragged his luggage to the side.

Tsuna didn't turn around. "I know that I will never be a mafia boss. How many times do I have to repeat it?"

Reborn could not help but noting the bitterness in his voice.

"You cannot escape it." Reborn apprehended playfully.

"I wish I could, but I don't want to disappoint Mum or Gokudera—they're both excited for me." Tsuna turned around with a discontented sigh. He sat on his bed, next to his tutor. He placed a hand to his face and remained like that for a while, deep in thought.

Reborn gazed at his student and hopped out of bed. There were times when you had to do the right thing, and Reborn—though he would never admit it to Tsuna—was actually planning to give him space to think. It had, after all, come as a shock to him for his attendance to be suddenly requested unexpectedly at the Varia mansion.

But before Reborn could tiptoe quietly out of the room, Tsuna suddenly spoke.

"Do you think I can make it home safely?" he asked, not turning around.

Reborn blinked back in surprise, but before his face could register concern he masked it with his trademark smirk. "If you're the true heir of Vongola, then you can make it."

That was the way of Reborn; answer cryptically and give nothing away. He smirked as he hopped out of the room and ran towards the sweet smell of Mama's cooking—Tsuna could join them if he wanted. _If he would stop mourning like a widow._

**[{XXX -Line Break-XXX}]**

It was midnight and Tsuna was still deep in thought. Usually he would have slept early and woken up late in the afternoon like many teenagers, however, today was different. Tomorrow when he woke up, he would not be sleeping in this bed again. He would be a million miles away from home for the first time and staying with foreigners whom he hadn't seen since the ring battle—he was convinced that they were still as bloodthirsty as they were then.

Why couldn't all of his friends be invited, too? Why had the Ninth requested his presence only? When Tsuna had posed that question to Reborn after dinner that afternoon, he had merely smirked in an exasperating manner and respond cryptically as per usual, "You're _the future boss and _they_ aren't. Think of it as an experience."_

To hell if Tsuna thought about this as an experience. He didn't even want to become the future Vongola 10th. Reborn, Gokudera and every adult out there seemed not to get it. It wasn't as though he was content being a loser and unintelligent, but there were other routes that would make him successful without becoming the boss.

_Just who are you kidding?_ Tsuna thought, wrapping himself tightly with his duvet and facing away from the snoring Reborn. There was no way on Earth that Tsuna could avoid this, so why delay it? He shook his head and sat up, staring into the empty void.

"Maybe I should go before I go crazy," he whispered, tiptoeing out of bed and grabbing a pen and paper before he proceeded to write a letter to his family. Who knew that by the time he returned he would be alive? It was only apt that he wrote a farewell letter to his family before his departure.

_Dear everybody in the Sawada household,_

_I'm sorry that I have left early without a goodbye, but I think it's best that way. And Mum, if you see this, I want you to know that I love you no matter what._

Did it sound overly-sentimental? He thought scratching his head. He had never ever uttered the L world to anybody, least of all his mother. He sighed and continued to write. This might be the last time he would see them so he should vent out all of his emotions on to this page. He did not care if he sounded corny or gushy, he would be probably dead by the time they saw this.

_I know that I have never told you how much I love you and appreciate you, but I still want you to know, :D You have been there for me when Dad wasn't, and you are a great, strong mother! I'm going to miss you._

Maybe he should give everybody their own personalized paragraphs, thanking them individually, he thought.

_Reborn, if you see this, I want to thank you! If you had not been my tutor for the past few months, I know that I would still be a loser and Dame-Tsuna (I'm sure I'm still a Dame in your eyes). Still, I won't say I love you, but I want you to know that even though I WILL NOT become the Tenth, I appreciate your offer and effort. :)_

_Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta….thanks for making Mother happy! She's glad that we have more children in the house and before you; it was really lonely and awkward. I want to thank you all for being kind and generous (not Lambo) with Mum and I have inserted three sweets in this letter (Lambo, do NOT eat I-pin and Fuuta's). I will miss you guys._

Bianchi requires one, too, Tsuna mused. He chewed on his pen, thinking carefully about what impact Gokudera's half-sister has had on him. Maybe he should give her a general thanks and disguise it as a personal one?

_Bianchi, thank you for taking care of Mum! She's less stressed now that she has a helping hand! :D I want you to know that even though I do NOT like your poison cooking (Eep! Sorry if I offended you), I still appreciate your thoughts. ._

That would do, he thought with a flourish as he signed it off. He had included everybody in the household and he felt more satisfied now. Should he have added his friends in, too? He sighed as he took another fresh sheet of paper and started writing to his friends—he was sure Gokudera and the rest would have been offended if they did not have theirs.

_Gokudera! I want to thank you for being there and helping me with my homework._

That sounded a bit formal, Tsuna thought. Gokudera was a friend and he needed his personalized message. Tsuna decided to add more.

_You're really smart and cool and you've always helped me when I needed it. You're a true friend and I'll miss you :D_

That was more like it, he thought as he continued on to Yamamoto. He felt as though he was on a roll and he could already see the early morning sunlight filtering through his window—he should hurry it up before everybody woke up.

_Yamamoto, what can I say? You're a really great friend and you're really kind. I think that you're the best baseball player in Namimori and that you'll go very far. I'll really miss you when I go and I want you to know that you're the best. :)_

_Big brother, I think you're amazing and really EXTREME at times and I admire your strength. No, I will NOT join the boxing club. I'll miss you very much and Kyoko, too, (could you say hi for me?). Goodbye. :D_

Should he add in Hibari, too? But he wasn't a friend. Maybe a short message of appreciation would suffice, he thought.

_Hibari, I'll keep this short. I like how you maintain stability and order in Namimori. Keep up the good work and bye._

_Haru, even though I thought you were annoying at times, I'll really miss you when I go. :D_

That was it, he had finally finished. He stretched out his arm and checked his alarm clock. His eyes widened when he realized the amount of time he had wasted writing the letters. Quickly he got up and dressed quickly in the dark—Tsuna was gambling that he wore the right things—and grabbed his luggage before shooting off downstairs.

He was going to miss them, but sometimes things had to be done.

Before he went out of the door, he gazed forlornly at his home. He hadn't been lying when he said that he would miss them.

_I hope I'm lucky enough to survive,_ he thought, silently closing the door behind him.

**[{XXX-Line break-XXX}]**

Tsuna stood in front of the Varia mansion, feeling slightly dizzy from the private jet the Ninth had ordered for him. The jet ride had been a fast one and Tsuna had appreciated the service - he had a hearty breakfast and was now full on the rich food he had eaten. The Ninth had phoned to confirm his attendance and Tsuna had decided to vent out his frustration on him.

**Phone call:**

_"Hello, is this Tsunayoshi?"_

_"Err yes, Ninth?"_

_"Ah, I see you've made an early start. Good, good."_

It was at that moment Tsuna decided it was apt to spill all of his aggravation on him.

_"Why did you do this? You know that the Varia and I don't get along. You want to sign my death warrant? I bet, for Mafia bosses like you, one death means nothing. It's just another increase in the statistics. I don't want to—"_

_Click._ The line went dead before he could interrogate any further, this peeved him off, but he couldn't phone him again because the number had been anonymous.

Right now, Tsuna took a hesitant step towards the mansion, apprehensive about what was about to happen to him. Would they kill him before he'd stepped inside? Or would they wait silently and traipse cunningly around him before they went in for the kill? Whatever the image, Tsuna wasn't comforted at all as he rang the bell of the big oakwood door. He could already hear the thudding footsteps and tensed.

"Oooh! It's him, he finally came~" The loud voice of Lussuria rang through the hall as Tsuna watched the drag-queen opened the door, beaming brightly at him. He was wearing a feather boa and a tight-fitting purple jumpsuit. When his eyes gazed the sight of Tsuna, he squealed in delight and pinched his cheeks.

"Oh, I knew you'd be perfect!" He squealed, ushering him inside the big hall where Tsuna could spot Squalo and Belpheghor having a dish-throwing match. Bits of glass and shards flew from all angles and Tsuna had to resort to ducking.

"VOOIII! NO FAIR!" Squalo hollered, throwing 5 white dishes in a perfect arc at Belpheghor's direction.

Belpheghor smirked. "Ushishi~ The Prince is always fair," and promptly threw 10 extra dishes in the direction of Tsuna. "I smell a peasant, ushishi~"

"Hiiee!" Tsuna screeched, ducking low on the ground. He watched from the corner of his eyes as Lussuria grabbed the dishes with his hands and pouted, hands on hips.

"Bel! Naughty boy! You know that Tsuna came here for us as a favour, and Squa-chan, I thought you knew better than that!"

Squalo glared at him, his eyes narrowed into tiny slits. "Shut up, you fucking tranny!"

_Favour?_ What favour, Tsuna thought, gazing fearfully at the assassins who were now currently appraising him like meat from a butcher's shop. Was the fear showing in his face? Tsuna mentally cursed his father and the Ninth for even putting him in this situation in the first place.

"Ushishi~ The prince is _not_ naughty." Belpheghor said, his eyebrows twitching with irritation, his Cheshire grin was still firmly in place.

Lussuria shook his head, a small smile gracing his lips. "I'll be taking Tsuna-chan to the kitchen and explaining everything to him, and I want silence, please. You don't want Mama Luse getting angry, right?"

"Hmph, asking the Varia to be silent," Squalo scoffed incredulously, "is like asking a lion not to roar."

But Lussuria was long gone by then, pushing the bewildered Tsuna into the kitchen where he could confidently 'confide' everything to him. Tsuna had a feeling it was going to be something that he would regret forever.

His Hyper Intuition never lied. _Never._

* * *

"Hiiee! Nooo, noooo!" Tsuna screeched in horror when Lussuria 'confided' to him the initial reason why he had been invited over. He knew that it wasn't good when the Ninth had sent the letter, but he didn't realize it was _that_ bad. He was going to become a laughing-stock! A Christmas anecdote whenever the 25th of December rolled around - he could already imagine the scene where the picture would spread worldwide.

Slowly, he backed away from the kitchen and whimpered silently as Lussuria pouted sadly at him, pointing at the red Christmas dress. Lussuria had revealed that the real reason why Tsuna had been invited was that the Varia had needed a scapegoat to usher a depressed Xanxus out of the room, he had been locked in his room ever since the Ring Battle, so that the Varia could have what they called "A very Varia-style Christmas" together.

_What did Tsuna have to do in this?_

He had been ordered to dress as a Christmas fairy, promising luck, wisdom and happiness—at least Lussuria had put it that way, but Tsuna knew the truth. He was going to be used because Xanxus hated him to the very core, and if he saw Tsuna, he would most likely go in for the kill and temporary escape the confines of his room.

_And the worst part?_

He had to share the room with the very being who abhorred him.

"Aw darling, come on!" Lussuria coaxed, pointing at the sparkly red dress. "This will be strictly Varia-confidential, it won't escape. We just need you,"

Tsuna's cheeks heated with embarrassment, "Did the Ninth agree with this?"

Lussuria smiled knowingly, "Not exactly..."

"Hiiee! What? You mean this was all a hoax?" Tsuna's eyes widened in disbelief. How could that be when the Ninth had personally phoned to confirm his presence?

Lussuria noticed his dubious look and reassured, "This was all planned by me, but the others agreed. We fed a lie to the Ninth of course; he would most certainly disagree with our plans as he always does."

Tsuna felt a little faint. He felt as though he was on candid camera, as though any second the camera crew would arrive and shout "You've been on candid camera", except that this was the truth—the Varia were very much capable of this and even more heinous crimes.

A small-time scam? It was nothing compared to what they could really do.

"Now hon, wear this...I had it especially tailored and I know it would suit your cute small-frame," Lussuria winked, but before Tsuna could protest added, "don't worry, you're not my type."

Tsuna didn't know whether to feel better about that remark. He shook his head as Lussuria twirled the dress in front of him, smiling pleasantly. There was no way on God's green Earth that Tsuna would be seen dead or alive in a fairy dress—especially when it was red and sparkly.

Lussuria sighed when Tsuna adamantly refused with a vehement shake of his head and put the dress down. "Okay, I didn't want to resort to this…but you forced me, hon."

Tsuna wondered what he meant, but before his mind could register anything, a flying Mammon arrived, a large syringe in hand. Suffice to say, Tsuna's eyes widened. His pupils narrowed into tiny dots as the syringe was dropped in Lussuria's hand.

"Muu, you'll have to pay for that." Mammon pointed out, not bothering to look at Tsuna who was now quickly crawling on his knees, backing away from the barbarism known as the Varia.

"Of course, Mammon-chan!" Lussuria was thrilled. "Right after I deal with him..." he paused, waiting for it to register. "Varia style."

Tsuna did what any sane person in his circumstance would do.

He fainted.

**[{XXX-Line break-XXX}]**

He woke up groggy from lack of sleep and squinted quietly into the darkness, trying to register where he was. His eyes narrowed as he tried to make of the dark area. Was it midnight? What was that figure sleeping in that bed? It couldn't be Reborn; Reborn didn't use a king-sized bed.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he registered his surroundings. He clasped his mouth tightly and 'eeped' silently, biting his lips.

Was he really in Xanxus's room? And was he, dare he say it, wearing the...fairy dress?

This was a nightmare! A nightmare came true! He wanted to throttle Lussuria and everybody else involved in this sick game. He stifled a low sob, what had he ever done to deserve this?! This was the most humiliating way to die.

He felt movement from the other side and panicked, his heart fluttering in his chest. He could feel his heart rate increasing and his pulse palpitating ferociously in his ribcage. Was Xanxus going to wake up and register that Tsuna was in his room?

Tsuna silently held his breath, nearly choking as the movement neared.

It would be only moments now, moments until Tsuna would no longer be a human but a corpse rotting in an abandoned cemetery.

"Trash? Is that you, Squalo?"

Tsuna inwardly heaved a sigh of relief. He didn't suspect it was him. But the voice was so near. He could almost feel Xanxus's breath tickling his neck. Silently he counted the seconds he had to live.

_3 seconds before I die_

_2 seconds before I die_

_1 Mum, even Dad, I love you all._

"Fucking trash, I can hear you breathing!"

_Click._

The light came on and a grumpy looking Xanxus with pajamas came face-to-face with a frightened Tsuna in a red sparkly dress. Xanxus squinted at him, trying to assess the situation. His eyes scanned the red dress and his lips curled in pure disgust as he registered the person in front of him. Disgust soon evolved into hatred and it wasn't surprising that he whipped out his X-Guns and aimed it at his face.

"You fucking bastard, get out of my way before I shoot a hole in your face!" he growled, sitting up straight.

A silent sob escaped Tsuna's lips and he groveled before Xanxus, "Please! Please I beg you don't kill me, I'll do anything! I don't want to die!"

Xanxus kicked him away, his gun still aimed at him. "What makes you think I'll let you live, bastard?"

"Because, because I don't want to be here in the first place. I was forced. I don't even want to be a fairy."

Xanxus smirked. "A bloody Christmas fairy! I bet that was that Tranny trash's idea,"

Tsuna nodded, happy to be on the same wavelength for once. "Yes! See, they forced me to wear this!" he pointed at his red dress and the wand attached to it. He shuddered, thinking about the lengths it took Lussuria to make him wear it.

It was not a pleasant thought.

Xanxus's smirk was replaced by an angry scowl. "So? You came here on your own accord and you're in my bedroom! Get out, or I'll really shoot triple holes in your ugly face."

"No, don't!" Tsuna sobbed, clinging tightly to the X-guns, "I don't want to die!"

Promptly he ran out of the room and tried opening the door, but it was locked. He cursed silently and tackled the unresponsive door. Was he locked in here, in a red dress with Xanxus?! There could be no way. He tackled the door again, but found it was jammed.

"ARRGH!" He screamed in frustration, kicking the door as Xanxus neared him, the gun aimed perfectly at his face.

The pain was excruciating and instinctively, Tsuna kicked Xanxus in the crotch. The aforementioned man yowled in pain and swore a very rude word, his eyes watering slightly at he lost his grip on Tsuna who took the escape.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he bowed Gokudera-style.

"You'll be sorry alright, you fucking bastard!" Xanxus yelled, blindly aiming his gun on the ground, burning a hole in it.

Why was he in this position anyway? Tsuna thought. He was never going to get Xanxus out of the room if he was going to be forever stuck in the same room as him. He wished that Reborn was here with him; at least he would advise him and give him instructions.

_Wait._

The dying will pills! Tsuna smiled inwardly as he crept closer to his luggage, grateful for once that he'd listened to his tutor. Silently, he thanked the aforementioned man as he drew near it. The tight red dress was hindering his mobility, but Tsuna finally managed to reach it, quickly rummaging through and finally dislodging the pill.

Xanxus was gaining in on him, still aiming carelessly at everything and anything he saw. Tsuna had not seen him this angry since the Ring Battle.

Without a backward glance or thought, Tsuna swallowed the pill and felt the change in his body immediately. The dying will flame flourished on his forehead and his mittens evolved in to X-gloves. For the first time ever since the Ring Battle, Tsuna felt invincible. It had not dawned on him that the red sparkly Christmas dress had made his HDW image more comical.

His orange orbs locked on Xanxus, unflinching. Xanxus paused, his eyes widening with...registered shock?

"Xanxus," Tsuna growled. "Come at me," and without a pause, he swerved around the Varia boss and stood behind him. "Or I'll—"

_Smack!_

Tsuna reeled back in shock as Xanxus punched his face, his eyes glowing with unadulterated hatred.

"Trash! You think it will be like the last time? I'm much stronger now, I'm not afraid of your Zero Point Breakthrough!" Xanxus laughed, jumping away and pointing his double X-Guns at him.

Tsuna stood there in stunned silence. He touched his sweltering red cheek gently and ignored the pain, before lunging at Xanxus.

"Agh!" He screamed, ready to punch the Varia Don, but before his fist could connect, he paused.

What the hell was he doing? Waging a war with Xanxus whilst wearing a red dress that depicted the Fairy of Christmas. Was he really going out of his mind? He should be planning an escape, not a fight.

"I can't do it," he growled—because HDW-Mode gave him instant puberty—and lowered his raised fists. His eyes dimmed and returned to their original colour. "We can't do this! Christmas is tomorrow and we're fighting!"

Xanxus gave a low-throated chuckle. "Don't go all holier-than-thou on me now trash, I saw the bloodthirstiness in your eyes."

Was Tsuna imagining it or did Xanxus almost give an admirable look in his direction?

"Um, we should look for ways to get out." Tsuna pointed out unnecessarily.

Xanxus smirked. "Leave that to me, trash!"

And without another word, Xanxus aimed his double X-Guns at the door and shot at it with the heated flame until it incinerated and burned to the ground. Tsuna's mouth formed an 'O' shape and watched as Xanxus stepped out of the room, still in his pajamas.

"Oi! Fucking trash! I want breakfast!" he hollered.

Lussuria emerged out of nowhere and looked at the scene unfolding before him. Xanxus wearing his pajamas, an X-Gun pointed at the ceiling and a bashful Tsuna who was smiling uneasily in his red sparkly dress. He smiled, his face glowing.

"Squa-chan! Bel, Mammon-chan and even Levi! Come over here, guys, look what happened!" Lussuria was thrilled, his eyes glowing.

A stampeding of feet could be heard scurrying towards their direction, Squalo emerged first, his hair still in a bath towel. He looked at Xanxus, his mouth gaping open, and then his eyes turned to Tsuna who gave a timid smile.

"What the fuck?"

Bel and Mammon came next, and their reaction were similar to Squalo's, but in a more censored manner.

"Ushishi~ What is the prince seeing?"

"Muu~ What happened? This door is expensive."

Levi-a-then was inevitably the last to arrive. He panted slightly and stared dumbfounded at Xanxus, who was glaring at the Varia members. He ignored Tsuna and screamed, "Boss! I knew you'd come!"

Xanxus's lips curled in obvious disgust. "Listen, trashes, I'm hungry so make me breakfast. Now."

Nobody failed to listen to him, they all scattered around like insects, except for Lussuria who approached Tsuna.

"You know what, hon? I always knew you were the perfect Christmas fairy! This is true Varia quality," he smiled, appraising him.

Tsuna's cheeks heated. "Eh? Can I…take it off now?"

Lussuria nodded, "Of course! And guess what? You'll be spending Christmas with us tomorrow and you'll regret nothing!"

Perhaps it was instinct or his intuition, but nonetheless Tsuna felt that he was telling the truth. Perhaps this wasn't going to be as bad as he thought. He had finished his mission without dying and Xanxus had tolerated his presence for a little while—though Tsuna wasn't holding his breath.

Suddenly Squalo came running, a phone in his hand. "Oi brat! The phone!" He hollered, popping Tsuna's eardrums.

With a confused look on his face, Tsuna picked up the phone. "Err, hello?"

"Dame-Tsuna!"

It wasn't a mistake, his tutor Reborn had phoned him.

"What do you want?"

Tsuna could hear Reborn smirking on the other end, "Reborn if you see this, I want to thank you! If you had not been my tutor for the past few months, I know that I would still be a loser and Dame-Tsuna (I'm sure I'm still a Dame in your eyes). Still, I won't say I love you, but I want you to know that even though I WILL NOT become the Tenth, I appreciate your offer and effort," he cried in an exaggerating manner, trying to imitate Tsuna.

Tsuna's could feel a blush creep through his already clammy face, "What? You….REBORN!

"I could not resist. We're all baffled by your farewell letter, even Gokudera is now in a corner depressed." Reborn countered.

"I….you know what I mean!" Tsuna cried, feeling extremely embarrassed at being caught out like that. Reborn did not have to make fun of him; he was already humiliated wearing that dress. "Besides are you just going to tease me?" Tsuna asked, his hands pressed on the red button.

"No, actually I wanted you to know something before I leave," Reborn said.

"Yeah?"

"You make a good Christmas fairy, I've seen your pictures on the Vongola website." Reborn added, his voice laced with humour.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he cradled the phone. "What? Reborn, tell me—"

_Click._

And the line went dead.

On second thoughts, this was not going to be a nice Christmas. Tsuna had a feeling that the 'Christmas fairy' jokes were going to be used for a long time.

* * *

**Omake 1:**

**Reborn finds the letter:**

Reborn's opened his eye the moment he felt it was safe to get up without being conscipcious. He had been watching Tsuna's every move and had at times, quitely chuckled to himself.

"A letter huh?" he whispered, his voice barely audible as he picked up the letter that Tsuna had written. A smirk appeared on his face as he quickly scanned the letter with his beady eyes, Leon morphed into a torch-light. He shook his head at the idoicy of his own student.

"Dame-Tsuna, you really were aptly named," he murmered as he shook his head at his student's dramatizing.

_Ring._

_Ring._

The house-line was ringing. Quickly Reborn flitted out of the room in great speed and rushed towards the phone call before it roused Nana or the other members.

"Hello?"

"Ah Reborn? It's Lussuria, check out the Vongola website. There's a Christmas surprise~" he triled, before quickly hanging up.

Reborn raised his eyebrows.

Christmas surprise huh? Why did he have a feeling it had something to do with Tsuna?

**Omake 2:**

**If Xanxus and Tsuna were locked in forever.**

Xanxus grabbed a white chalk from out of nowhere and crossed a neat line on his carpet. Tsuna watched fearfully as the Varia boss grunted quitely to himself.

"Listen Trash!" Xanxus growled after he had finished, "this side of the room is mine," he pointed at the wide space, "and this," he pointed at the small circle, "is yours. Don't you dare come over to my side bastard, do we have a deal?"

Tsuna gulped, clinging tightly to his red dress—he had grown fond of it—and nodded, "Y-yes!"

He knew that this Christmas was going to be a nightmare.

"No funny bussiness," Xanxus said.

"No funny bussiness," Tsuna repeated.

"No disturbing me," Xanxus said.

"No disturbing you,"

"And," here Xanxus's eyes locked harshly with Tsuna's, "no sharing my bed, whatever you do. I don't want anybody thinking something is going on."

"Eh? You mean Lussuria?"

Xanxus spat on the ground, "Not that Tranny. I mean the bloody fangirls."

Tsuna's eyes widened. Was he imagining it, or did Xanxus just crack a fourth wall joke?

* * *

_A/N:_ **HDW-Mode Christmas fairy Tsuna is legit—your argument is invalid** ;D

**I know that it kinda became lame towards the ending so sorry! I had a time limit and I had to update *bows Gokudera-style* Still what did you think of it Erephen? I added your favourite Varia crew! ^_^**

**Review and criticism is welcomed.**

***returns to the Chamber of Studies* Sorry guys but you won't see me until further into new year! Sorry for being inactive.**


End file.
